


The next time, we'll try it in my room

by KhaleeKenny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, I'm Bad At Titles, Oh My God, One Shot, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleeKenny/pseuds/KhaleeKenny
Summary: Toriel and Sans. Alone on couch. What could happen ?
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	The next time, we'll try it in my room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! :)  
> Sorry it been a long time sorry :'((((
> 
> -› thanks to @Liightsnow for the correction

Toriel was stressed. She didn't know what to do. She was in the living room of Sans's house, watching a movie with him. Papyrus was in work, they were alone, together. Toriel wanted to do something. Anything. Just a kiss. A little kiss. Or maybe more. She wanted more so hard. She wanted him to go inside her. Discover all her body. Touch everything. But both of them weren't moving.  
The goat slowly picked up the skeleton's hand. He was surprised but he didn't move, afterall holding hands wasn't much if he were honest with himself.  
Then, Toriel put her body against his. He turned to face her.

"To-tori ? What are you doing ? " Sans whispered, his face a shade of blue blush.

"The real question Sans is: what do you want me to do ? " She whispered with a lustful and low voice

Sans chuckled, His bones were hot and sensitive. He was filled with a sort of hunger for the woman in front of him, And the hand of Toriel, that was caressing and touching his bones didn't help.

" Toriel~ " He whispered, panting and out of breath as he leaned towards her.

" Does that mean you like it Sansy~ ? "

" Humm~ " Was his only answer. 

Toriel smiles and caressed him with a lot of softness, Sans's coccyx. The little skeleton yelped and frowned

" Tori ! I-i... I don't .... " He said, looking uncomfortable.  
" I love it but I.... I don't want to... "

Toriel listened to him and smiled, she removed her hands and held the skeleton  
" It's okay dear, I'm sorry I should have asked before. "

Sans smiled back and took her cheeks into his boney hands, admiring her furry face. He put a quick kiss on her muzzle and whispered

" Can I kiss you Tori ? " He asked 

Toriel smiled and got closer to him, getting ready to kiss him when...

" SANS ? TORIEL ? I'M HOME ! " Papyrus yelled from the maine door. 

Sans benched, his whole face was blue, matching the colour of his hoodie

" Y-yeah we're here bro " he said, voice loud for the other skeleton to hear, yet shakey.

Toriel sighed  
" It will be for another time "

Sans smiled  
" The next time, we'll try it in my room


End file.
